ExFile: After the Credits
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Why was he here, at her doorstep, at such a late hour? She looked at him, seeing the hard blue eyes, and thought it was safe to assume that he had not 'gotten lucky.’" How I think Ex-File ended, after the credits. Smutty tag-line to Ex-File


Author's Note: I just watched this episode, and inspiration struck. This episode is one of my favorites, and I laugh through most of it. This is my take on what should have happened after the credits rolled. And I needed a little bit of a smut fix; my day has been just short of terrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS; it's quite tragic I know.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a hard man to deal with, he knew. He was aware that most people found him hard to read, and he'd been told more than once that he had quite a few bastard-like tendencies.

What he couldn't understand was why people felt the need to dig into his personal life. Why people felt the need to know every single detail of his history, his past life. Why Hollis Mann couldn't have simply kept to herself and let him fill her in on the information she needed.

After she'd heard the tape, heard Shannon and Kelly's voices, she'd wordlessly grabbed her coat and headed up the stairs, briefly stopping to touch a hand to his shoulder as her tears fell. She'd left, the door sounding as she closed it firmly behind her. He'd been sitting on his uncomfortable basement stairs for the past forty minutes, hearing Kelly's voice over and over in his head, 'I love you Daddy' sounding through his brain, damn near bringing tears to his eyes.

She didn't understand; she'd never lost what he had lost. She'd never lost a child, a daughter. She hadn't lost the love of her life, her support system. She didn't understand what it was like to not hear someone's voice for weeks, then discover that she'd never see, hear, or touch them ever again. She had no clue.

He stood abruptly, turning on his heel, heading towards his kitchen, grabbing his car keys.

One woman would be there to listen, to talk, to get his mind off of this fiasco. One woman he could trust wouldn't slam the door in his face, who would open it widely and let him inside, give him a glass of bourbon and watch him through her intelligent green eyes, not passing judgment and not making a comment until she knew he was okay.

He got into his car, quickly shoving the key into the ignition and speeding off into the darkness. He reached the large Georgetown townhouse in record time, turning off the car and walking to her door. He knocked, knowing she'd be awake, even at this hour.

After a few long moments of silence, she appeared, changed from her formal work attire to casual jeans and a soft cotton sweater, her heels for once not present, instead replaced with a pair of socks. Her fiery hair was loose, almost brushing her shoulders, and she had her reading glasses perched at the end of her nose.

Jenny was surprised to see Jethro standing on her doorstep, to be quite honest.

This case had been a tough one, what with Jethro's ex-wife being a material witness. Stephanie was the rebound wife after Jenny had left, and when Stephanie had questioned Jenny about their relationship, it had hit her pretty hard.

It's not that Jenny didn't like the woman; in fact she seemed like a nice person, really. It was just the fact that this woman had married Jethro months after Jenny had left, and the topic still hit a few nerves that hadn't fully healed.

Then add in the fact that that _horrible_ Hollis Mann had been a part of the case.

Jenny had had to use all of her willpower to not strangle the woman when she'd blatantly flaunted her relationship with Jethro. She touched him with that lover's caress, she had made a comment about keeping a close eye on him, that smirk on her face as she thought of possibilities, oh it had infuriated her! And then add in the fact that Jethro was actually letting her do it, and Jenny was sick.

Jenny was pretty sure that Jethro and Hollis had had a date tonight; they'd left work together, holding hands, and Jenny had heard Tony say something about 'the Boss getting lucky.' So why was he here, at her doorstep, at such a late hour? She looked at him, seeing the hard blue eyes, and thought it was safe to assume that he had not' gotten lucky.'

She cocked an eyebrow at him, opening the door wide enough for him to pass. He nodded gratefully to her as he walked inside the house, and she quietly closed the door, still not saying a word. He walked purposefully to her study, where he knew she kept the alcohol, and she followed close behind, going behind her desk to grab her half-empty tumbler of bourbon.

She watched as Jethro shrugged off his jacket then poured himself a full glass of bourbon, and stood quietly, waiting for him to make the first move. He turned to meet her curious gaze, and his eyes softened ever so slightly. He sighed heavily, reaching with one hand to run it across his face before walking towards her, taking a seat in one of her leather chairs. She took the one opposite him, taking a careful sip of her bourbon.

He looked at her, admiring the way her sweater curved attractively to her body, the way that she held her bourbon gracefully, the way her eyes glinted slightly in the dim light as she watched him. He took another sip of bourbon, letting the alcohol burn his throat.

"She found out." he said simply.

"She would have eventually, you knew that Jethro. She couldn't have been kept out of the loop for long." Jenny replied gently, sitting forward a little. Jethro looked up, something like surprise flickering through his eyes. He shrugged casually, not entirely agreeing, but not ignoring.

"Stephanie was at my house when we got back. I walked her out, Hollis decided to put the cassette player on. I had a tape of Kelly playing the piano in, and when I came back down, she was crying and listening to them talk. She left, and I just, I didn't know where to go."

"Well, I'm glad you came here." Jenny said honestly, smiling at him.

Jethro met her gaze, and saw that she genuinely meant that. Something in him stirred, and he looked at Jenny, really looked at Jenny, for the first time in weeks. He liked the haircut; it was soft and framed her face, and it was so much better than the pixie cut, which had been to severe for his taste. He missed her long hair, but he didn't mind the shoulder length bob. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with contentment, and she had faint circles under her eyes. He stood carefully, setting his now-empty tumbler on her desk. She followed suit, placing her glass softly next to his.

Before she had a chance to say anything else, Jethro turned to her and leaned down, pressing his lips to her gently.

Jenny was slightly taken aback by the action, but she was happy. After all the rejections she had placed on him over the course of her Directorship, she was finally ready to say yes. In response to his kiss, Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his, their clothes the only barrier.

Jethro felt Jenny slide her arms around his neck and press closer to him and he smiled against her lips, glad for an acceptance instead of a rejection. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open. As her lips parted and they tasted each other again, her moan of satisfaction gave him even more access.

Her hands gripped his button down, going to the buttons and sliding the first few from their holes easily. She broke the kiss, her teeth lingering on his bottom lip before traveling down his neck and to the skin she exposed as she undid each button.

Jethro's hands went to her hair, a caress in the way he slid his fingers through the crimson strands. His fingers went to her neck, tracing light circles over her carotid artery, enjoying the way her breathing speed up and her pulse thundered under his fingertips.

Jenny kissed her way back up to Jethro's lips and she shucked the shirt off of his shoulders swiftly, running her hands across his muscular chest. As her fingers traveled lower, his muscles tightened.

Jethro took the hem of Jenny's soft sweater and drew it up, exposing pale flesh. He carefully pulled it over her head, throwing it next to his shirt before kissing her deeply. Her fingers wound into his short hair, and she drew herself into his warmth, her stomach filling with heat as he fingers traced her sides.

She pulled away, meeting his dark blue gaze, filled with arousal.

"Bedroom?"

After his nod, Jenny took his hand and led him up the stairs, her socks sinking into the carpet of the stairwell. They reached her room and she led him inside, closing the door softly behind him. She slipped her socks off, and stood in front of him, clad only in her bra and jeans, and let herself enjoy the view.

Jethro stood before her, bare-chested and in only his jeans. Her eyes traced his body, remembering, when he walked over to her and captured her lips in a hot kiss, pressing her against the door.

His hips pressed against hers and she moaned into his mouth, the heat in her stomach building. Her hands fell to his belt, fumbling slightly at first and drawing a chuckle from Jethro. She silenced him when she got his belt off and undid the button and zipper, pulling his jeans down, where he quickly stepped out of them.

He retaliated by undoing the button of her jeans and slipping them off, his hands stroking the soft skin on her thighs, eliciting a low moan from Jenny's throat. His gaze raked over her lingerie-clad body, enjoying the way she flushed a gorgeous pink color across her skin. He kissed her again, framing her face with his hands.

He kissed a path down her neck, his tongue darting out to trace her collarbone before he slid the straps of her bra down her freckled shoulders. He unclasped it quickly and drew it off of her, throwing it away carelessly.

She pulled him to the bed, bringing him down on top of her. She flipped them, putting herself on top as she straddled his hips, enjoying the feel of him under her again. She leaned down, kissing his chest, then down to his navel, her tongue following her lips. As her fingers dipped below the top of his boxers, he groaned loudly. Jenny rapidly relieved him of his boxers and he rolled, pulling her underneath him again.

He kissed her as his hands went to her underwear, disposing of them quickly. He positioned himself over her for a moment, meeting her green eyes, dark with arousal. He leaned down to capture her lips with his own, tightening all of their muscles with sexual tension, before Jenny broke away, gasping as she arched against him.

"Jethro, please…"

With that, Jethro slid into her, muffling his groan in her hair. Jenny gasped, biting his shoulder gently as he moved, slowly at first. He increased his speed, kissing her again, feeling her moans as they rippled through her chest. Jenny met each of his thrusts, raising her hips to his, her nails trailed down his back, pressing in lightly.

Jethro knew that Jenny was close when she gasped loudly, followed by a sharp cry, and he thrust deeply, losing himself in the release. He kissed her gently, helping her off her high. He slipped out of her, caressing her cheek lightly as she winced.

He pulled her body close to his, their breathing slowing and bodies cooling together. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she lifted her head to look at him.

Her green eyes were full of happiness, and she looked sated, relaxed. He hadn't seen her like this in years, and he pressed another kiss to her lips, feeling her sigh softly.

"Well. This wasn't exactly how I thought my evening would turn out. Can't say I didn't enjoy it though." Jenny said, her gaze full of amusement.

Instead of answering, Jethro merely smirked proudly, his hand trailing up and down her sides.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that."


End file.
